Sentimientos de tinta y papel
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Kakashi/Sakura. Leve Sasuke/Sakura. Nuestra joven pelirroja escribe cartas hacia su sensei, aunque al principio solo vuelca sus pensamientos y aventuras, más tarde se involucrará más en aquel que recibe las cartas y a su vez en el joven que la acompaña.


**Título: **Sentimientos de tinta y papel.  
><strong>Total de palabras: <strong>1310.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>—  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Kakashi/Sakura, con menciones de Sasuke/Sakura. Deberán seguir leyendo para tener una mejor idea.  
><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Estuve leyendo un cuento muy bonito de un autor alemán, la historia está escrita en cartas donde el personaje cuenta sus andanzas en el pueblo a la vez que escribe filosofías sobre la vida. Esto me inspiró a hacer lo que a continuación leerán, pero me copié de nada. Los juro. Sería –muy- estúpida e ignorante si lo hiciera.  
><em>¡Disfruten!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Primer parte.<strong>

_10 de Julio._

Nunca he podido escribir una carta sin darle un tono largo y aburrido, pero me encuentro en una misión como bien sabes, así que las andanzas que próximamente tendré no te cerrarán los párpados… O eso quiero hacerte creer.

Con Sasuke hemos llegado al amanecer, estábamos sudorosos y cansados por el viaje, y por mucho que nos esforzáramos para aparentar lo contrario, nuestro aspecto nos delataba. Por eso mismo nuestra prioridad fue buscar un hotel que nada llamara la atención, era lo mejor después de todo, debíamos ocultarnos de un futuro enemigo que pudiera sacar provecho de nuestra situación.

Para cuando llegamos al hotel, una noble anciana nos atendió con una sonrisa servicial y le pedí disculpas por molestarla desde tan temprano. La mujer no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y me replicó que su trabajo era servir a la gente, no molestarse.

Sabes, me sentí un poco desconcertada por su respuesta, de manera que se lo comenté a Sasuke cuando ya ambos estuvimos en el dormitorio asignado. Él le restó importancia a mis preocupaciones, y me recomendó que yo imitara su postura sino quería que la misión fracasara a causa de mis distracciones. No tuve más remedio que darle la razón, ¿acaso podía hacer algo por ella de todos modos? Pues no, claro que no. Yo no era nadie para enseñarle a vivir.

Ojalá pudiera creerme.

Pensarás que soy una estúpida y absurda niña con pensamientos irrelevantes. Debería poner mi total atención a la misión como bien dijo Sasuke, sin embargo es difícil para mí cuando hay gente padeciendo lo mismo. Se preocupan demasiado por otros y la única regla a la cual se abstiene su vida es "_Vivir para trabajar" _ó "_Trabajar para vivir"(1)_, da lo mismo, el significado es semejante. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio? Por mi parte creo que sí.

Hay cosas por las cuales uno no debe involucrarse.

Más allá de eso, no hay nada significativo para contarte. He comprado en el mercado algo de comida para la noche mientras Sasuke averiguaba como se maneja el pueblo.

Es una especie de sueño estar compartiendo una misión con él. Aunque te prometo que mis pensamientos de niña enamorada no influenciarán las siguientes caras… ¡Espero!

.

.

.

_12 de Julio._

Acabo de terminar de leer tu carta y mi mente no deja de repetir lo último que escribiste en ésta. Pero no me mal interpretes, que ellos dos hayan hecho una linda amistad me entusiasma más de lo que puedes imaginar. ¡Ya quiero verlos a ambos! Tú no lo sabes seguramente pero ella ha sido blanco de burlas como consecuencia de su extrema timidez y falta de carácter. Si nunca la hemos visto dudar ante una pelea o entrenamiento (quedándose incluso hasta más tarde que sus compañeros), es gracias a la esperanza que Naruto marca en ella.

Debo ser sincera contigo, Hinata me sacaba de las casillas cada vez que trataba en hablar conmigo (o la gente en general) también cuando desviaba el rostro porque era incapaz de mirarme al hablar. Simplemente no podía soportarla. No obstante el tiempo pasó y las huellas que ambas dejamos en el pasado se entrelazan en los momentos que juntas compartimos. Actualmente su personalidad cambió, en cambio, su esencia continúa siendo la misma. Una perfecta combinación.

Y Naruto, bueno, él siempre ha estado enamorado de mi y solo espero que eso haya quedado atrás. Se cuanto le duele a Hinata que él haya dedicado tanto tiempo en mi, ignorando sus esfuerzos y más doloroso aún, su amor. Creo que ahora comprendes de mejor manera cual feliz y orgullosa me siento de ambos, sobre todo de ese rubio revoltoso.

Con respecto a la misión, descubrimos que el líder de la Aldea, Urusure, es un hombre tenaz y egoísta, culpable de la desaparición de los pobladores del lugar. Elije según un patrón que Sasuke no ha podido resolver, las víctimas y éstas son asesinadas a las afueras de la Aldea (descubrí el cuerpo sin vida de uno). Puedes decirle a Tsunade-sama que el misterio ya está resuelto, ahora falta saber el porqué y lo detendremos en un parpadeo. Lamentablemente me descubrieron encontrando al cadáver, así que tengo que moverme de la ciudad con cautela. Sasuke no se queda atrás, me echó la bronca por eso mismo y me siento un poco estúpida por eso mismo.

Besos a todos de mi parte, incluso a ti.

.

.

.

_16 de Julio._

Así que tu también te sientes feliz por ellos, ¿eh? Espero entonces saber más sobre ellos en tus cartas. Y si, no me pondré mal por la actitud de Sasuke. Él es así.

Ahora me centraré en lo importante, y es que estos días he estado de acá para allá en busca de pistas que nos ayuden a descubrir que planea Urusure. No ha sido fácil, aunque nos hemos hecho pasar por una pareja de enamorados que busca escapar de las responsabilidades que otorga la vida, inteligente, lo sé (nota mi sarcasmo). Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando una mujer con sus dos hijos me lo preguntó, Sasuke al escuchar mi respuesta me miró extraño y con el ceño fruncido, pero no tuvo más que seguir mi juego. "Ahora tendré que besarte" me dijo molesto "No puedo andar besándote por ahí cuando estamos en una misión tan arriesgada". Su argumento fue absurdo, al igual que mi respuesta. ¿Inconscientemente puse una escusa para acercarme a él? ¿Aún guardo dentro de mí los anhelos que de niña tenía a su lado? Leí hace tiempo que el primer amor no se olvida, que perdura en el alma como un veneno que consume de a poco a quienes no lo saben enfrentar. Imaginaciones mías… ¿Pero yo no te había prometido acaso que guardaría estas idioteces?

En fin, no ha sido fácil.

Nunu (así se llama la amable anciana dueña del hotel) me sonríe cada vez que me ve. Es diferente cuando me encuentro con Sasuke; me mira con tristeza y yo continúo caminando sorprendida, siempre es así. Ya me he acostumbrado, y también se que ella no se cree ni una palabra de nuestro amorío. Las ancianas siempre saben todo, que curioso.

Si pides mi opinión acerca de Nanu y sus demostraciones de afecto hacia desconocidos, debo decirte que deberíamos aprender de ella. Pienso que la sociedad podría mejorar su actitud egoísta y mal humorada con tan solo dejarse influenciar por la belleza que los rodea. Nos entretenemos demasiado tiempo pensando porqué la felicidad se escapa tan rápido de nuestro corazón al contrario de la tristeza, que se esconde para nunca volver a salir. ¿Es que acaso no debería ser diferente? ¿Por qué algo que valoramos tanto es capaz de aguardar en nuestro corazón tan poco tiempo? La felicidad es arisca, es egoísta, es una dríade que no debe ser domada.

Supongo que es fácil decirlo para mí, que olvido que no lo es para otros. Estuve tanto tiempo sufriendo por Sasuke, que dejé pasar las felicidades que brinda la vida cuando uno menos se lo espera. Cuando salía con mis amigas, todo me recordaba a él; estar con Naruto me destrozaba por pensar que yo era la causante de su dolor, y la vez, mi soledad aumentaba el lamento de mi corazón.

Estaba perdiéndome los mejores años de mi vida porque me negaba a superar su pérdida.

Pero lo hice. Ya no sufro en silencio su indiferencia, y no porque haya vuelto, sino porque te he tenido a ti y a todos a mi lado, apoyándome incluso aunque yo me negaba recibir ayuda.

Aaah, te debo estar aburriendo, ¡lo siento! Pero eres el único que me escucha. No hace falta comentar lo callado que es nuestro querido Uchiha, ¿verdad? Su silencio me deprime, me encoge el corazón y las palabras que anteriormente escribo me sirven de ayuda para distraerme del dolor, no para deshacerme de él.

Por cierto, Kakashi-sensei, aquí tienen unas frutillas riquísimas que seguro te gustarán.

* * *

><p>(1) Hay una pequeña y sutil diferencia entre esas frases que quizás luego me pondré a explicar.<p> 


End file.
